This invention relates in general to locks, and in particular to locks for an electrical plug which can be opened only with a coded key pad.
Locking devices that are used to prevent electrical contact between an electrical plug and a wall socket are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,230 to Baumgart discloses a device for preventing unauthorized use of an electrical plug having a housing which receives the plug and a lock for preventing the plug from being electrically connected to a receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,971 to Hill discloses a lock box for an electrical plug which has two parts which slide together and which receive a plug there between and which have a key lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,368 to Hoffman discloses an apparatus for controlling the use of electrical connectors and which has a key pad to prevent unauthorized use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,656 to Ales discloses a housing for receiving a plug and a lock to prevent the plug from being electrically connected to a receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,797 to Bailey discloses an electrical plug lock Gil which has a key operated cam to engage a plug and prevent the plug from being electrically connected to a receptacle.
The present invention is directed to a locking device having a housing with a hinged cover that can only be opened with a coded key pad. The housing has contacts that will allow the plug to be connected through the housing to a standard receptacle, or will allow the plug to be disconnected from the contacts in the housing and not allow the plug to be electrically connected to the receptacle, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a locking device with a hinged cover which can be opened only with a coded key pad. The housing has contacts which allow the plug to be connected through the housing to a standard receptacle, or will allow the plug to be disconnected from the contacts in the housing and not allow the plug to be electrically connected to the receptacle.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved locking device for an electrical receptacle.
Another object is to provide for such a device in which there is a housing with a hinged cover that can only be opened with a coded key pad with the housing having contacts which allow the plug to be connected through the housing to a standard receptacle.
A still further object is to provide for a locking device which allows the plug to be electrically disconnected from the contacts in the housing and will not allow the plug to be electrically connected to the receptacle.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.